


Shiver

by BarPurple



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Someone is watching Rush...





	Shiver

A ripple of cold ran down Rush’s spine. Third time in the past hour. The environmental controls were fine. He didn’t feel like he was coming down with anything. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched.

The Kinos were off-line, he’d disabled them right away. Eli had groused a bit, but a scowl and some muttered shite about needing the program for something else had shut him up, at least for the next few hours. None of the crew were lurking around the console room, he’d checked and checked again. So, what the hell was wrong with him.

He jumped out of his skin as the shiver ran down the length of his spine from the nape of his neck to the small of his back.

“Bugger it!”

He thumped the console as he swore. After a deep breath he stroke a hand over the abused surface.

“Sorry lass, not your fault I’ve got the heebee-jeebees.”

He was getting begger all done, jumping like this. He scrubbed his hands over his face and finally noticed how gritty his eyes felt. When had he slept last? Nineteen hours ago, maybe twenty?

“Maybe sleep would be an idea, hey lass?”

Destiny didn’t answer, but for a split second he thought the console lights dimmed a touch. For some bizarre reason it felt like a smile.

“Get some damn sleep, you nutcase.”

With a final pat to the console he dragged himself to his quarters.

Deep within Destiny’s core program a note was added to a file: “Tactile contact achieved desired effect. Rush entering sleep cycle at reasonable hour. Increase contact temperature for comfort.”

After a moment another note was added; “What are heebee-jeebees?”


End file.
